


A Captain's Plaything

by orphan_account



Series: Mirror!verse Fills [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Mirror Universe, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones can appreciate the allure of being a Captain’s plaything - so he does what he has to to achieve that end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Captain's Plaything

Bones can appreciate the allure of being a Captain’s plaything. He’s a smart guy. He qualified as a chief physician for Emory at twenty-four. He murdered his father at twenty-eight and came into more money than he knew what to do with. So he lets Pike and Boyce and Marcus lavish their attentions on him: the pretty young doctor, pouty and mouthy and the perfect sort of candidate to fuck into submission.

He accepts their drinks and lets them fawn over him – using all the Southern charm his mother taught him in order to keep them enraptured. He elongates his neck, lifts his chin, bats his eyes. Pike lays a possessive, hot, hand over his thigh, Boyce brushes his knuckles over his nape. Marcus laughs and offers Bones his only daughter for a night if, perhaps, the doctor will let them take this back to their suite.

“Lead the way, Admiral.” Bones smiles, looking away with a faux sort of bashfulness. He thinks about the debutant lessons his mother taught, about being coy to lure men into underestimating you, coquettish to keep their interest. Hardening dicks are a sure-fire way to know you’re in control.

They get to the penthouse suite. Leo takes in the view, let’s them strip him down to his boxer-briefs. They kiss and touch. He’s sure Boyce is high. Leo’s only on his third Bourbon. Pike is shot-gunning his cigar with Leo while Marcus watches from somewhere by the window.

Pike and Boyce don’t notice when Marcus’ throat is slit. His blood bubbles out in hot gushes but Leo is gasping, deliberate, exaggerated, as Boyce tongues at his nipple. When a third party moves closer to the chaise they’re reclining on, the two Captains must just think it’s Marcus.

Jim buries his blade into Pike’s spinal cord. He stabs Boyce in the jugular, leaving the blade as a warning.

“Are you happy now,  _Captain_?” Bones wonders, looking up with lust-blackened eyes.

“I’m furious.” Jim grits out, trying to get his heart-rate back under control.

“It was your plan, Jim.” Bones reminds, letting Jim heave him up off the couch. “You’ve got  _The Enterprise_  now.”

“You’re not to let me ever talk you into something like this again.” Jim says. “You’re mine.” He says, obsessive, possessive,  _insane_  eyes boring holes into Bones’ soul. “No one else is to touch you.” He adds.

“I know, Jim.” Bones says gently, kissing the side of Jim’s lips, then his cheek. “It was only a game. It wasn’t real.”

“I want to fuck you.” Jim admits. “Can I?”

Bones grins. Yes, he really can appreciate being the Captain’s plaything. And he thinks he’s going to like it very much. 


End file.
